ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TommyRaiko
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:05, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Image galleries Hi. We decided to use the existing gallery feature instead of "self-made" tables (especially ones using the "mainpage" class that should only be used on the main page) in the past. It would be nice if you did not change existing galleries to something else. Thanks, Cid Highwind 14:42, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Fair enough; no offense intended or taken. I hadn't realized the were the most recent format of choice. I sorta find the older table approach more aesthetically pleasing, but if the format is the one to use, then it should be the one to be used. Apologies. TommyRaiko 17:32, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Performer Categories Category:VOY performers btw, not Category:VOY Performers. -- Sulfur 15:12, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :Aargh. Thanks. I've corrected myself making that mistake a few times before submitting, but I guess a few slipped thru... TommyRaiko 15:15, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Birthdays When adding performers and their birthdays (and deaths), can you try to remember to add them to the Star Trek birthdays, Star Trek deaths, calendar day template article (ie Template:11 April), and the relevant production page (ie Early production history). It saves me from having to spend 3 days updating all of the relevants lists like I just finished today :) -- Sulfur 02:33, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Excuse me. I just heard about this site at S.W. Fanon. Im a big Star Wars and Star Trek fan and I wanted to come join Memory Alpha but I dont know a lot about this place and Star Trek stuff. Its been a while since Ive done or seen any star trek. Please fill me in. Thanks. D. Coldheart 22:05, 8 September 2006 (UTC)